


Easy

by eboy_nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Naegi Makoto, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, Top Komaeda Nagito, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboy_nagito/pseuds/eboy_nagito
Summary: mmmmm im gay. this is lowkey out of character but idc
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 43





	Easy

"I didn't know you were so sensitive."

Naegi's palms gripped on to Komaeda's back, his legs wrapped around the boy's waist.

"Ghh... Y-you know I like this..."

"You're so pretty, Makoto."

Naegi huffed, straddling Komaeda's hips.

Komaeda brushed a bit of hair behind Naegi's ear.

"You'll let me know if it's too much, right?"

Naegi nodded. The two had never gone this far; both were a blushing mess. 

Komaeda pinned Naegi to the bed, holding his hands in his own. He kissed upon his lover's neck, his warm breath eliciting soft exhales and mumbles.

Through his mumbles and stutters, he spoke, "I wanna get to the good stuff."

Komaeda chuckled, pulling away from his partner briefly.

"I know."

"C'mon..." he whined.

"You're hornier than I thought, Makoto. Maybe someone should punish you for that," he smirked.

Naegi struggled to find the words to respond. He fumbled over his speech, eyes widening and face flustering.

"I'm only kidding," he smiled, "unless you think I've just awakened something in you."

"Ah, um... Maybe some other time. I think I'm vanilla for now."

Komaeda nodded, leaning back down on to him. He shifted his legs, barely clothed hips interlocking with Naegi's.

"Ghh..."

"I know you like that."

He just barely sat up, eyeing the growing length inside of Naegi's boxers.

He hummed, taking his sweet time slipping them off.

As soon as the last remaining garments on his body were fully off, Naegi sat up as well.

He pushed Naegi against the bedframe, interlocking eyes as he got back in to a straddling position.

Komaeda grinded his hips against Naegi. His soft grunts were barely audible- he wanted more.

He just barely drifted his hand over the other's tip, precum lightly dripping out.

"Good," he smiled, "you wouldn't like this dry."

He ran his fingers along Naegi's dick, getting a feel for it. Naegi let out quiet, raspy moans, practically begging for more as he stared up at Komaeda with anticipation.

Komaeda pushed his legs against Naegi's inner thighs, stroking Naegi's cock with both hands.

Naegi clenched Komaeda's back, nails digging in. The sharp, sudden pain caused him to buck his hips, Naegi letting out a whimper.

"Fuck."

"Already?" Komaeda sighed.

"Ah... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Your loss- that is, if you aren't up for round two."

**Author's Note:**

> this was... kinda self indulgent...thx for reading bye


End file.
